The Life and Love of a Teenage Witch
by SpeiraLupin
Summary: Speira Lupin, sixth year, runs into some trouble and ends up with more responsibility than she can handle.


**Role-play**

It wasn't on purpose but I had killed him. Malfoy was dead; and I had found another guy. His name was Logan Lovegood. He had dark hair and he was tall. He often wore a dark trench coat style robe and was secluded and quiet, but he was sweet.

One night in my room he'd kissed me and it had gone from there. I'd never meant to, and I knew it would get me in trouble. His touch was just so soft and warm.

The next morning we woke up to the sound of a knock at the door. "You two better open this door!" said professor McGonagall from the other side. I looked at Logan and he nodded.

"Just go with it" he said, and I opened the door.

"Both of you to Dumbledore's office, and you may want to pack your bags"

I shoved professor McGonagall out of the way and ran down the hallway. Logan stopped me, staring into my eyes. "We'll go see Snape," I said heading for the dungeon.

Snape waved us in and we sat down. "What's the problem you two?"

Logan looked at the floor. We seem to have gotten ourselves into a delicate situation" his face turned red, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We got caught" I said "please talk to Dumbledore for us" he nodded and told us to go wait in Dumbledore's office.

Logan held me all the way down the hallway. I was scared that my friends and the teachers were going to think less of me.

We sat in Dumbledore's office as he and Snape talked quietly to each other. Finally he addressed us. "Do you understand that what you have done is wrong?" he looked very seriously from me to Logan.

"N-yes I do," said Logan, seething.

"Yes sir" I said, but what was the point? My reputation was ruined, people would think if me as a slut for years. I stood up and left, running to the courtyard, and apparated.

Logan was left behind. He stood, looking at the spot where I had been for a while and then went back to his dorm.

I sat in the forest somewhere in the English countryside, crying. My life was over, no more school, no more respect. And what was worse, I was already keeping secrets from him. I buried my face in my hands. If I told him he would leave me.

My thoughts were interrupted by the rustling of leaves. I turned to see my father, Lord Voldemort, behind me.

"My sweet Speira, what troubles you?" he said, running his fingers through my long, pink hair.

"Get off me" I said, jumping up and backing away.

"You miss your man, do you not? I will bring him here" and he was gone.

As soon as he left the dementors closed in. I grabbed my wand but one knocked it away. The last thing I remembered was Logan holding me and knowing everything would be ok.

I woke up in a clinic on the east side of London; the Death Eaters lived there. Logan kissed me as I sat up. "Lets et out of here" I suggested, and we left for my uncle Remus's house.

When we got there we went up to my old room and sat on the bed.

"I was scared y'know," said Logan, laying down on the bed and pulling me on top of him. He kissed me hard and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I sat up "Logan, I can't do this" I said, he was still holding my waist.

"Why?" he looked at me, watching my face turn from content to sadness. "What's wrong baby?"

I stood up "Logan, I'm pregnant with Malfoy's baby" a single tear ran down my face, and he kissed it away.

"Then we'll raise the baby together," he said.

I morphed into my Animagus and jumped out the window onto the roof, howling at the moon. Logan followed me out and stoked my fur. "I'm not ready for this!" I screamed, tears wetting my fur. I looked up at the moon and, realizing it was full, bolted back inside. Something smashed as I ran down the stairs. Logan took Tonks outside as I fought off Remus. He took a swing at my face. I yelped, running out into the woods. I collapsed in the underbrush, morphed back into my human self and said, "Get me something to soak up the blood"

Logan took off his shirt and handed it to me. I pressed it against my eye and took his hand. "Lets get somewhere safer," I said. "Lets go to Grimmauld" and we dissapparated.

When we got there Logan went up to my room and I went to the kitchen. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George were all staying there.

Hermione sewed my eye shut and bandaged my face. I thanked her and went to join Logan.

"You should get some sleep," he said lying me down. I nodded and closed my eyes. He lay down beside me, putting his arm around me, and we fell asleep. The next morning I woke up feeling much better than the night before.

"Good morning" said Logan as I sat up and yawned.

"Can you change my bandages?" I asked. He nodded and began to unwrap them, wincing at the swollen, bloody mess underneath. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt much.

He finished and stood up. "There, good as new" he laughed.

I got up and walked downstairs. Everyone was at the table and Kreacher was making eggs. "I have something to tell you," i said, my tone changing to complete seriousness. "I'm pregnant with Malfoy's baby"

Fred and George gasped and looked at each other nervously. I shook my head and walked over to the window. Logan followed me. "Who cares what they think?" he whispered in my ear. "I want to marry you" he gently took my hand and slipped a ring on it. I gasped, and threw my arms around him.

"Logan, yes!" i nearly screamed, hugging him tighter. He chuckled and hugged me back, tightly but gently.

"Oiy, we can have the wedding at the burrow" suggested Ron. I looked back over at the table. The others nodded, most of them smiling.

When we arrived at the burrow Mrs. Weasley greeted us all with big hugs. "You two relax" she said, "We'll do all of the work"

Logan and i went to sit on the wall edging their property. I sighed, "Everything's going to change isn't it?" I asked, looking at him. "For the worse?"

"I think so" he said, and hugged me. I felt wet on my shoulder and realized he was crying, too. I jumped up, morphing, and said "lets go for a walk, it always makes me feel better,"

So we walked away from the burrow down a dirt road winding through fields of tall grass and wildflowers. The sun was setting and it was warm. Just being out there made me feel so much better.

"Hey Speira," Logan said after a while, smirking "I feel like I should put a leash on you" he laughed and scratched behind my ears.

I growled and replied, "You'll have to catch me first," I sped up.

He ran after and chased me for a long time until he finally tackled me. We collapsed. Laughing. He pinned me down and whispered in my ear, "Morph back, and I did.

He kissed me, wrestling playfully in the soft grass.

"Here?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I can't think of a better place than right here, right now" he replied between kisses. I stopped him.

"No, I- I cant," I stood up and ran away to the small grave of oak trees. I sat, looking up at the stars, and thought about everything. I shook my head and started back for the house.

When I got there Logan was coming down the road. I sped up and went to my room.

I collapsed miserably on the bed. I started to sob. Why can't I just trust him? Why am I still so afraid?

I heard him walk in and sit at the table across the room. I listened, his breath was slow, but broken. He had been crying.

"Its not your fault," I muttered, and sat up to look at him. I motioned for him to sit next to me and he did, cautiously putting his arm around me.

"When I was small, I went to Diagon Alley with my mother to get a healing elixer. I had been looking at owls when some men came and stole me." I stopped to take a breath and sob once more, "Logan, they raped me,"

He held me closer and stroked my hair. I sat for a moment, thinking.

"Logan," I said after a while, "What happened to you, tell me" I sat up and faced him. His eyes fell.

"They tortured me, please don't make me talk about it,"

"I am so sorry, I _will_ kill my father,"

Logan shook his head, "You need your rest, tomorrow, the Dark Lord will fall by our hands," He wrapped his arms around me and lay down. I listened, as his breaths got slower and shallower. Then I slipped out of bed and threw on my cloak.

"No, tonight the Dark Lord will fall by _my _hands," and I apparated to outside the Malfoy mansion. I climbed the wall and looked inside the window to the dining hall. My father was there. I raised my wand, but he had seen me.

"Crucio" I heard, and a searing pain rippled through my body and I fell off the side of the house.

The next thing I knew I was back at the burrow, laying on the kitchen table. I shuddered, unable to move, and said, "t-top left cabinet" Logan got the potion and fed it to me, immediately the pain subsided to a dull throb.

I stood up, furious and apparated again, Logan following close behind. I ran around the back of the house and through a small door. I locked it behind me so Logan couldn't follow.

I ran down corridors until I came upon the dining hall. "Father" I yelled "It ends here" and a green flash came out of the tip on my wand. I laughed and jumped back out the window, onto the grass. Logan ran up behind me.

"well?" he asked, and I just smiled. He laughed ad we wet back home.

I sat on the bed and sighed "Well, I am his heir…" I said half to myself. Logan looked at me.

"Are you saying you want to take his place?" he asked, his smile growing "Id love to see that"

The next morning I arrived at the manor in a long black cloak with a hood that hid my face. I shoved the door open, and, standing there were the Malfoy's and Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Speira, we-" said Bella, but I cut her off.

"You will address me as you did my father" I said sternly as I walked past.

"Yes my lord" she muttered after me. I climbed the spiral stairs to my room, and Logan closed the door behind us. He smiled wickedly and said "So, what's your first order of business my Dark Mistress?"

I smiled and dropped my cloak to the floor, revealing a short black dress with an open lace back. Under the lace were long lashing scars. Logan stared at them, "What happened?" he asked, tracing them with his finger.

"My father, he tried to kill me on multiple occasions" I replied. "Don't worry, it wont happen anymore"

Logan sighed "He tried to kill you once more"

I looked at him confused. He smiled, realizing I had no idea what he meant and started to explain.

"When I went to become a Death Eater your father asked me to kill you as an initiation. When I refused he tortured me, for a week," he looked at his shoes. "I'm sorry, so sorry" he added. I shook my head.

"No need to be sorry, I'm the one who should be sorry" I hugged him. "Anyone involved will pay dearly, I promise you that"

Soon we were in the dining hall surrounded by death eaters. I stood up. "Was anyone involved in the torture of this man?"

One man stood, in belief he was being praised. I walked over to him. "Were you now?" I said, slipping my knife out of my pocket.

I slit his throat.

"Anyone else? Because if you are found guilty, you will suffer and never see the pleasure of death" I screamed, almost Bellatrix-like. Logan stood. I looked at him, and he left.

Finally I followed him back to the room. I was crying, and I sat down the bed next to him. "What happened," he asked quietly.

"They killed Remus and Tonks" I replied, burying my face in my hands.

Everything was so upside down. I just wanted to be in school with my friends, sleeping in my dorm, going to classes and being normal. Now I was master of dark magic, pregnant with my dead ex's baby, living in the Malfoy Manor, and on top of that I was a 16 year old with no living family at all.

Logan held me to his chest. Logan held me to his chest. I listened to his heartbeat, it was irregular, odd, but I didn't say anything. I looked into his eyes, "I cant do this, Logan" I said "we cant let them hurt people like this, we have to help the Order take them down"

He nodded and stood up, holding his hand out to me. I took it and we apparated to Hogwarts. We walked to the Great Hall where an Order meeting was being held.

Logan and I sat down. "We've come to help you defeat the Death Eaters. And seeing as I rule them it should be simple," I suggested calmly.

Harry stood up. " How can we trust you?" his face was angry "I mean, you are pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby"

Logan stood up, also angry. "Why would we bother coming if we didn't want to help?" he yelled.

"you just want to take _us_ down"

"Why bother? He's the _chosen one_." I mumbled, and turned to leave. Logan glared at Harry for a moment and followed me.

In the hallway Logan stopped me. "Don't pay attention to him, he just doesn't like not being the center of attention"

I laughed, "yeah, I know"

He smiled and put his hand on my stomach. "Your starting to show. Has the baby kicked yet?"

I smiled bigger and nodded. Then my smile faded slightly. It _was_ Malfoy's baby. Logan had to be uncomfortable.

"Speira, I want this baby too, you should be happy"

I still didn't think he was totally ok with it, but I was happy, honestly. I smiled again.

"Come on, lets go" I said, taking his hand and walking down the corridor.

Luna turned the corner in front of us. "Oh! Hello, you two. How have you been?" She asked, her air of aloofness reflected in her every word.

"Well Speira's pregnant, the dark lord is dead. She took over for him, and were getting married." Replied Logan, half sarcastically.

"That's nice" she said, and skipped away. I giggled.

"She's so sweet, you should be more like her" I punched him in the arm, smirking.

He smiled and laughed, but then his smile changed, not in a bad way, just a different smile. "Lets get married. Right now." He said, grabbing my arms.

I nodded, my smile matching his, and we apparated back to the Burrow. I gasped at the beautiful dress lying on my chair. Logan quickly turned away.

"See you in the morning, yeah?" he said, kissing me on the forehead, and left.

I picked up the dress and looked at it. It was gorgeous, perfect. I laid it back on the chair, sighing, and I went to bed.

The next morning I woke up to Ginny knocking on my door. "Wake up, sleepy head!" She said, opening the door. "You excited?"

I nodded and slipped on my dress. It really was perfect. I honestly thought I looked amazing. I looked in the mirror. I was obviously pregnant, but I was actually happy about it. I wanted people to know. I didn't care what they thought.

I took a deep breath and went downstairs. There were so many people. Friends of mine, and family of Logan's. It was amazing. I stepped out into the bright morning sun, and there he was, staring at me. I stared back just as intently. The next thing I remember is saying, "I do", and Logan kissing me deeply, for a long time. Someone giggled and he broke away, looking back out into they crowd. "Well, don't let us stop your fun, go dance!" he said, shooing them away with his hand.

We danced for hours, and finally he picked me up, swung me around, and whispered in my ear, "Where shall we go, my sweet? Anywhere you want"

"The beach!" I said. He smiled, and in an instant, we were there. He laid me down on the soft sand and knelt above me. "Mine forever" he mouthed, and began to kiss me, running his fingertips along my sides. This went on for about an hour, until he rolled off me, and I snuggled into his chest. "A whole week to ourselves, no one to bother us" he said as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning and began to think things over. I needed to fix things, alone. I stood up, put on my shoes, checked for my wand, and began to scale the cliff around the beach. Logan woke up and began to follow me

I stood on the edge of the cliff, facing him. "Don't jump, sweetheart, please" he pleaded

"Schyeth hasssei" _never forget me, _I whispered, and dropped myself off, grabbing the side and holding on. I hoped he would leave, but there was silence for a moment. The he jumped off after me.

I screamed, but it was too late, his body was lost in the rocky ocean. That was it, he was dead. I turned, pulling the hood of my cloak over my head, and was gone.


End file.
